Emil Narud
|job=Head of the |family= |voice=Armin ShimermanBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} Doctor Emil Narud is the head of the .Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. He is viewed as a genius on the zerg and an expert on xel'naga technology. He also has psionic powers and a Moebius reactor, resembling a piece of xel'naga jewelry, which lets him cloak.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Narud had an arrogant personality, always trying to show off his intellect. He also showed signs of obsession over the alien artifact and Sarah Kerrigan. Biography Narud made friends with Valerian Mengsk, an aspiring archaeologist and Heir Apparent to the Terran Dominion. Valerian became convinced that Narud was a genius about the zerg and the xel'naga, the latter a subject of keen interest to Valerian. Together they founded the . The two designed Space Station Prometheus, a secret research laboratory in the difficult-to-navigate Kirkegaard Belt. While there, Narud worked on hybridization experiments. He let Valerian know about them, but not about how far they had progressed. The two became interested in a particular xel'naga artifact, whose purposes included deinfesting infested terrans, although Narud said this wasn't it's intended purpose.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Wings of Liberty ]] During the Second Great War, the zerg attacked the Foundation's main research campus on Tyrador VIII. Narud's request for aid was answered by Jim Raynor and Raynor's Raiders. The Foundation's medivac dropships were released to the Raiders, who evacuated the scientists and prevented the Queen of Blades from capturing the artifact databases. Kerrigan claimed that she saw through Narud's "pathetic charade."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Mobeius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. After the evacuation, Narud praised Raynor's Raiders for their efforts, which annoyed some people at UNN.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Moebius Factor." (in English). 2010. Flashpoint The first phase of the war ended with Kerrigan's defeat and de-infestation at Char. Seeking to keep her out of the reach of Arcturus Mengsk, Raynor and Valerian Mengsk fled to Deadman's Rock in the battlecruisers Hyperion and Bucephalus. Both vessels had taken significant damage. On the way there, the rebels decided to take Kerrigan to see Dr. Narud, due to his reputation as a zerg expert, as well as his expertise about the xel'naga artifact. Dr. Narud appeared at a meeting with the rebels there. When he wanted to begin examining Kerrigan, Raynor told him that Kerrigan was refusing to be examined. They were interrupted when criminals tried to capture them. Dr. Narud pulled a small pistol. During the battle, rebel commander Matt Horner was injured. Dr. Narud helped treat him. Dr. Narud and the rebels took Kerrigan to Space Station Prometheus, where Narud was situated. Along the way, his repeated attempts to examine Kerrigan and hide information about the space station annoyed the rebels. Valerian Mengsk even told Narud that he wasn't popular in his sickbay or bridge. In addition, Kerrigan believed his psionic resonance was familiar, but didn't recognize Narud, causing her to wonder if he was disguised. A frustrated Narud ordered a hostile reception for the rebels, but Valerian talked him down. Kerrigan went to the station's sickbay, where her blood was tested but nothing else was done to her. The xel'naga artifact was also brought the station, where Dr. Narud examined it. Narud assigned repair teams to their ships and invited the pair to dinner, although these teams were really out to sabotage the vessels. In addition, he had Dr. Chantal de Vries "persuade" rebel scientist Egon Stetmann to visit his laboratories, but it simply enabled Narud's men to capture him. He invited Raynor and Valerian to a dinner meeting, where he questioned Raynor so thoroughly the latter felt annoyed, as if he were being interrogated. The dinner turned into an ambush, as Narud was revealed to be in contact with Arcturus. In the resulting skirmish, Narud cloaked and fled. The ambush failed in a sense, in that Kerrigan and her protectors were able to escape Mengsk's grasp and rescue Stetmann, even when Narud released a trio of his hybrids against them. Narud took the artifact took the station's loading bay and put it aboard a transport when Raynor, Valerian, Stetmann and Kerrigan arrived there. One of the hybrids was present, along with many of Narud's troops, and during the battle Narud abandoned the station with the artifact. At the last minute, the Raiders dropship Fanfare, newly armed, arrived. It fired on Narud's transport, but he managed to escape.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Game Use Wings of Liberty Once a research tree from Hyperion s laboratory is complete, Narud sends a message allowing surplus research points to be sold to the Foundation for credits.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. Heart of the Swarm A campaign portrait for Narud exists in Heart of the Swarm.SC2Mapster. 2013-02-02. *SPOILER ALERT* HoTS Achievement Icons. Accessed 2013-02-3. Notes *"Narud" is "Duran" backwards. The two characters possess distinguishing accents. While Duran exhibits an accent typical of Northern Africa, Narud has a European accent. He also possesses the same facial hair style as Samir Duran. Blizzard confirmed a connection between them, but didn't define it.Brian Kindregan, Eldorian. 2010-10-28. Blizzcon: Interview with StarCraft 2 Lead Writer Brian Kindregan. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-10-31. *"Emil" may be derived from Latin Aemilius, a family name, which means "to rival, to emulate, to copy." *At BlizzCon 2011, the story panel said that Samir Duran and Emil Narud may be the same character. Upon inquiring on whether he appears in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, Chris Metzen commented "You might have met him already. You totally did, by the way."''2011-21-10, Interview: Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Facts You Need To Know. ''G4TV, accessed on 2011-21-10 References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran scientists Category:Terran psychics